The Unhelpful Helper
by Reynabot
Summary: Akko tries to help a stressed and overworked Diana, but doesn't seem to notice how much she is affecting the clever witch.
1. Akko Just Wants To Help

**A/N: This is set after the missile crisis, when Akko and Diana are a lot closer. I'm not sure if I want to keep adding to this story or if it's going to be just a fun one shot. If I do write more it might take awhile since I have a stressful office job haha. Either way this was really fun to write. Let me know what you think! : ]**

She was trying. She was trying so hard. But no matter how much she tried to focus on the mountain of work in front of her all she could concentrate on was the feeling of Akko's breath on her neck. Diana closed her eyes. Akko's face was so close to hers, hovering over her shoulder trying to get a better look at her work. Diana knew Akko wasn't doing it on purpose, that she was only trying to help, but it was incredibly frustrating how much of an effect Akko's presence was having on her.

With every hot breath that hit her neck Diana was becoming increasingly flustered. There was a tingling at the bottom of her stomach that she didn't understand and she was getting short of breath. Unconsciously she tilted her head ever so slightly, exposing just a little more of her neck. Akko, noticing something different about Diana, turned towards her ear to whisper in a low voice, "Are you ok Diana? Do you need to take a break?" Surprised by Akko's sultry voice in her ear Diana inhaled sharply. The blonde pushed away from the table and stood up suddenly, causing Akko to jump back a bit. She took a long slow breath in an attempt to gain some semblance of control back. "Akko, I understand that you are trying help but hovering needlessly over my shoulder is most certainly an ineffective way to accomplish that."

Akko rubbed the back of her neck. "Ahh, sorry Diana. I said I'd help you with all your work but I don't really get it." She shuffled her feet, unsure what to do. Diana had seemed annoyed with her presence and she hadn't been of much use. Diana was obviously frustrated and Akko desperately tried to think of something that could help. Suddenly she remembered something she had been wanting to give Diana. "Oh wait! I have just the thing! Wait right here!" Without waiting for Diana to respond she dashed out of the library, forgetting she had been trying to be quiet.

The doors slammed shut behind Akko and Diana was left to her, albeit confused, thoughts. _Sultry?_ Diana thought. Why in the world had she thought that when Akko had whispered to her. It had been nothing more than a concerned friend looking out for her. Besides, this was Akko. Clumsy, excitable, cute Akko. She had never done anything sultry in her life, at least to Diana's knowledge. Thinking about Akko purposefully acting sexy made Diana's breath catch. Her face started heating up and she hid her head in her hands. Just what was she thinking?! Standing up straight she slapped her hands on her cheeks. That was quite enough of that! She needed to get her thoughts back under control.

Just then Akko came racing back in holding a small jar in her hands. "Ta-Da!" Akko said proudly as she held out the jar for Diana to see. Diana looked at her questioningly, wondering what was so special about this particular jar. "These are my favorite, Umeboshi! They always help me when I'm feeling tired and frustrated! And they go great with tea!" Akko exclaimed, shoving the jar into a startled Diana's hand as she scrambled to get the tea set up. "Oh. I do appreciate the sentiment Akko, however I do not see how-" "Just wait, relaxing with some tea and umeboshi is the perfect way to de-stress!" Seeing how excited Akko was Diana resigned herself to the inevitable. Collecting herself and sitting back down she let Akko hand her a cup of tea and open the jar. Eagerly the brunette scooped out a plum. She raised it above her head with both hands and said in a comically serious voice, "I now bestow upon thee the food of the gods. This life changing event shall go down in history!"

 _How could Akko be this cute?_ Diana thought. She tried to hold back her laughter but a small giggle escaped. She covered her mouth as she laughed, unable to hold back any longer. She stared at the excited witch in front of her as she tried to compose herself. Akko took Diana's free hand and gingerly placed the plum in her palm, before giving her a big toothy grin. Diana smiled gently back at her, then lowered her gaze towards the small treat in her hand. Hesitantly, Diana took a dainty bite. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but this mix of sweet, sour and salty was not it! Caught by surprise, her cheeks unintentionally sucked in.

Akko laughed at the sight and grabbed Diana's shoulder for support. "Ahahaha Diana, you look just like I did when I first tried Umeboshi. Don't worry it gets much better!" Diana was too distracted by the strange new taste to think much about Akko touching her. Slowly she became more accustomed to the novel flavor and as she finished the plum it had become decidedly more delicious. Trying to gather her thoughts Diana took a long sip of tea. It warmed her up from the inside and the tastes mixed nicely together as well. It was weird, Akko always seemed to know how to cheer her up, even if in a ridiculous way.

"So did you like it?!" Akko asked eagerly, leaning in closer, her hand still resting on Diana's shoulder. Diana cleared her throat and pretended she didn't notice that Akko's face was so close to her's, "Surprisingly it was quite enjoyable, thank you Akko." "Really!? Yay I'm so glad" Akko yelled happily as she threw her arms around the unprepared girl's neck. Diana let out the smallest yelp at yet another surprise from Akko.

"SSSHHHHHHH. Keep it down in here!" The librarian angrily reminded them from around a bookshelf. Akko jolted at the noise, grabbing tighter onto Diana out of reflex. "Ahh.. heheh. I forgot." Akko said sheepishly, not noticing she practically had the girl in a chokehold. "Akko if you would be so kind as to loosen your grip.. I am having difficulty breathing." Akko looked back at Diana, finally realizing how tightly she was squeezing her and quickly loosened her grip. "Aahhhh sorry Diana, that scared me.. I forgot we were in the library."

Diana wished Akko would let go already. While it was very nice to be this close, and Akko smelled so nice, but Diana was having trouble thinking. Akko had always been a very affectionate person, but it definitely seemed excessive as of late. While Diana secretly liked the attention it always made her feel so weird. She couldn't name the feeling and being unable to understand something bothered her immensely. Her body always became so hot and it seemed as if every time Akko touched her skin it became electrified. The feeling of her touch always lasting long after Akko left. Diana suddenly realized she hadn't heard a word of what Akko had just said to her. "-has a great recipe that you'd love!" Akko continued, unaware Diana had been spacing out. "Oh. Forgive me Akko, my thoughts were elsewhere. If you could let go and allow me to get back to my work I would greatly appreciate it." Diana said as she tried to extract herself from Akko's prolonged hug. Akko let go and flopped back into her chair. "As I was saying I'm so glad you liked them! I had to make them myself since I couldn't bring them through the laylines. I sent a letter home to my grandma, she has a great recipe and I think you'll really like it!"

"Ah, I look forward to tasting them again in the future." Diana said as she turned back to her papers. She had spent much too long on the impromptu break and started to strategize how she was going to get everything done in time. Sitting in the stiff library chairs for so long had done a number on her back and neck however. She rolled her shoulders around trying to loosen them up.. but it didn't seem to help much. Noticing how uncomfortable Diana seemed Akko got another bright idea on how to help. "Hey Diana! Let me give you a massage! I know that will help!" She jumped up and went behind Diana's chair. "That's quite alright Akko. There is no need for - Ahh!"

Akko ignored Diana and grabbed her shoulders, gently applying pressure to her back while rubbing her thumbs in tiny circles. "I.. uh... must return to.. um…. aaahhhhh~~" Diana let out a long sigh, as she relaxed ever so slightly into Akko's hands. This certainly felt much better than she had originally assumed it would. "My dad always gave me great massages! They really help you relax. I'll let you get back to your work after this I promise! Just let me help you Dianaaa~~" Akko said in a sweet voice, smiling happily at Diana's reaction. She slowly increased her pressure, kneading the knots she was finding in Diana's back. "Wow Diana, you're a lot more tense than I thought!" Diana tried to respond, but her mind had gone blank "Ah, mmmnnnnn" was all she managed to get out. She closed her eyes and let her lips part, taking in the sensation of Akko's hands working into her back.

As Akko massaged her she could feel her stress and tension slowly melting away. Akko went slowly and made sure she was hitting every spot on Diana's back that needed attention. All of the brunettes constant adventuring paid off, as her hands were very strong and allowed her to easily dig deep into Diana's back to find the biggest knots. As Akko found a particularly tight area Diana let out a low, breathy moan. Akko took this as encouragement and focused all her attention on the spot. "Nnnnnnnnnggggaaaaahhhh~~~~" Diana couldn't help but let another moan slip out. Hermouthwas left hanging open and she had started to drool. _That was incredibly unlady like_ , she managed to think through the fog in her mind.

Diana had become putty in Akko's capable hands, sighs and moans slipping out as she became more and more relaxed. Akko was delighted that Diana had responded so well, reveling in the effect she was having on the witch. Without pausing her actions Akko leaned in close, her lips brushing against Diana's ear. "I love the noises you're making. You should let go of yourself more often." She pulled away, just in time to miss Diana's sharp intake of air. Akko was ecstatic that she had finally been of some help to the top student of Luna Nova. She smiled, humming to herself as she continued.

After a bit longer she decided she needed a break and flopped back onto her chair. "I hope you feel better! I bet you could do your work 50 times faster now!" Diana, still in a daze with a little drool in the corner of her lips, just nodded. As she slowly came to her senses she wiped her lips on her handkerchief and cleared her throat. "Yes I, that was.. *ahem* most enjoyable. Thank you Akko. I sincerely appreciate it." She said as she turned to gaze into the sprawled out witches eyes. There was something behind the look in Diana's eyes that Akko didn't understand, it made her feel somehow exposed. She rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously "Ahahaha, well I'd do anything to help _you_ , Diana."

A comfortable silence fell over the two. Diana rolled her neck and shoulders, surprised at how relaxed they had become. She felt like a whole new witch! She took one last deep breath before turning back to her work. It didn't seem so overwhelming anymore. In fact, she might get done early! She smiled to herself, _Akko sure is something_.

"Oh I almost forgot! I promised Sucy I'd help her carry her new ingredients up to our room when she got back from mushroom hunting! I gotta run Diana, I hope I didn't waste too much of your time." Akko got up and headed towards the door. Diana, turned to watch her go, "Goodbye Akko, I am sincerely grateful for all of your effort to help me." Akko beamed back at her, before skipping her way out of the library. The sight caused Diana to giggle slighty, before she turned back to the table.

Diving back into her work, Diana pushed her confused thoughts on the strange feelings she had been having aside. She decided she would figure it out at a later date and was content with simply enjoying her elated mood. Although in the back of her mind she wondered why Akko was causing her to experience so many new emotions. _Oh well_ she thought, noticing the jar of umeboshi still on the table. She smiled fondly, thinking of the owner, and popped one into her mouth. They really were rather good.


	2. Slowly Coming Together

**A/N: (** **つ﹏⊂** **) you guys are so nice. I wanted to get Akko's side of things so I hope it doesn't feel too different from the first chapter. Thanks for your feedback, I tried to make it more obvious who was talking.**

Lying in her bed that night akko was straining to think of something else she could do to help diana. Well, that's what she had originally been thinking about, but her mind kept drifting back to this new side of diana she had seen. Akko stared up at her Shiny Chariot poster and hugged her pillow tight, reflecting on the events of earlier that night. She had been so happy that dianna had opened up to her enough to let her help at all.

But this, this new side of her... Akko's heart was beating harder in her chest the more she thought about it. The usually serious witch had been making such incredible noises! And she had smelled so amazing, it was intoxicating. Akko was embarrassed she had held onto her for so long, but it had been so hard to pull away.

Just thinking about it again made her face heat up and she buried it in her pillow, rolling around on her bed. She couldn't suppress this strange tingling feeling no matter how much she thrashed around. After hearing a rustling above her as Lotte rolled over in her sleep, she stopped moving. Curling up on her side into a little ball she hugged her pillow close to her chest.

She and Diana had become really good friends, that's all. Akko just wanted to make up for all the lost time she could have spent with the girl since they first started at Luna Nova. Obviously. _Plus_ , she told herself, _it's not that weird to want to hug Diana so much, I hug lotte all the time. That's just what friends do_ … _….But I don't want to hear lotte making noises like that. That would just be weird._

That thought confused Akko. Why did she so desperately want to hear Diana moan again? To _make_ her moan again. _You know what it's probably just because I want her to open up to me more, show me more sides of her. That's basically what I said to her anyways._ Relief washed over her as she thought that and she uncurled herself, grabbing her blanket from the foot of the bed where it had been kicked. Diana was her _friend._ She didn't want to lose her friendship just cause she was having strange feelings. Having convinced herself everything was normal, Akko closed her eyes and buried herself deep in her blanket before drifting off to sleep.

The next day Akko could think about nothing but going to help Diana at the end of the day. She had it all planned out: First she was going to hurry and finish eating before everyone else, then she'd get to the classroom Diana would be in later and start working before she got there.

As her last class was barely finishing up, she jumped up and grabbed all her papers, shoving them in her bag unceremoniously. Startled by her friend's rapid movement Lotte jolted, nearly dropping her quill.

"A-Akko! What's the rush?"

"Probably so she can go do something stupid." Sucy said, not looking up from her work as she finished mashing up a noxious smelling goop with her mortar and pestle. She snickered as she poured the sludge into a potions bottle and corked it. _Now I just have to wait for dumbass over here to give me an amusing opportunity to test this out._ Sucy thought as she tucked the bottle into her pocket. 

Akko started grabbing random papers off the desk with little regard, including Lotte and Sucy's notes, accidentally shoving them into the wrong bags as she tried to hurry her friends along. "We have to go eat right now! And it's not stupid!" She pouted. "I need to help Diana with her humongous workload all the professors keep giving her. It's not fair that they take advantage of her kindness and give her tons to do!"

Akko grabbed Lotte and Sucy's arms and hurried them out the door. Lotte looked slightly overwhelmed and was still juggling her notebooks and bag in one hand while being dragged off by the other. Sucy was unfazed however and seemed bored by all the commotion.

"That's very nice of you Akko, but I doubt Diana would expect you so soon after class." Lotte said as she tried to push her glasses up with her shoulder since her hands were inconveniently preoccupied.

"That's the point!" Akko cried.

"Knowing you, you'll just cause her unwanted stress." Sucy said rolling her eyes.

They were the first ones to make it to the cafeteria, unsurprisingly. Lotte and Sucy sat at their table to wait for the rest of their friends while Akko ran off to grab food. Lotte put their bags on the table and began sorting through the mixed notes.

As more students filled the cafeteria, the green team joined Sucy and Lotte at their table. Jasminka headed off to get food while Constance seemed to be tinkering with a new invention. Stanbot trailed behind her with an arm-full of tools, ready to aid the little witch whenever needed.

Amanda grabbed the chair across from Lotte and flipped it around so she could sit in it backwards. "Yo what's up with Akko? She got another scheme in mind?" She asked hopefully, tired of the recent lack of escapades instigated by her favorite partner in crime.

"Oh, no she's just in a hurry to go help Diana with her duties." Lotte said as she finished putting away the sorted notes. She zipped up the bags and stashed them underneath the table.

"Eh what? Is Akko a nark now? Or is this just some new kind of detention?"

A huge pile of food precariously balanced on a tray came up behind Amanda. "Hey I'm not a nark!" Akko stuck her head out from behind the huge mound of food. She plopped down next to Sucy and started digging in right away. "I just *shoving food in mouth* wanf to hap Diama."

"Oh ok. Right. Sure…" Amanda snorted. "God, Akko. No one can understand a god damn word you're saying when you talking with your mouth full" Amanda rolled her eyes at her friend as she watched her shovel more food into her mouth.

"Yeah Akko, you shouldn't eat so fast. You could choke." Lotte said, looking concerned.

Watching the boisterous witch shoving food into her mouth gave Sucy an idea. She shrugged, _Might as well test the potion out now, Akko's shoveling everything in so fast she probably wouldn't even notice._ With a devious smile, Sucy pulled the potion bottle out and dumped the contents unceremoniously into Akko's pudding. Picking up the tainted dessert, Sucy nonchalantly offered it to Akko. "Don't forget your pudding." Despite the very distinctly grotesque smell coming from the now contaminated pudding, Akko was completely oblivious.

"Mmn! Ahmyeah thanmks Shuccye" Akko said with a mouth full of food.

"My pleasure, heh."

Sucy watched eagerly as Akko dumped the pudding in her mouth and swallowed.

"BLUH ugh eww! Guh, they really messed up the pudding this time." Akko yelled, desperately trying to wipe her tongue off with her hands. She quickly gulped down some water before slowly tilting her head, a confused look on her face. "Huuuuhh. IIII feeeelll kkiinnddaaa wwweeiiirrrdd…" Her friends looked on in confusion as the previously animated girl spoke so slowly.

"Sucy! What did you do?" Lotte asked.

"It's to help. Now she won't eat so fast eheheh." Sucy turned away, covering her mouth to prevent herself from bursting out laughing. "It'll wear off by the end of the day anyway, since she can't do the counterspell."

"Wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhttttttt?!" Akko yelled, getting slower and slower. She tried to reach out and grab Sucy but was so slow the other witch just laughed harder and leaned away.

"AHAHAHAHHAHA! Holy shit Sucy you're a genius!" Amanda doubled over, clutching her sides as she laughed.

"Ggggguuuuuuyyyyyyyssssss ttttthhhhhhh-"

"I just had the best idea." Amanda sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes, and picked up a muffin.

"-hhiiiiiiiiisssssss iiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssnnnnnn'''''''tttttt fffffffff-"

Amanda carefully balanced the muffin on Akko's head as the poor girl continued trying to speak.

"-ffuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyy!"

Constance held back a chuckle as she moved to balance a banana on Akko's still outstretched arm. Jasminka, arriving with her tray of food, laughed at the scene in front of her and placed a chip on the tip of Akko's nose.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooowwwwwwww wwwwwiiiiiiii-"

"Guys this isn't funny! Look at poor Akko." Lotte said, trying holding back her laughter.

"-iillllllllllllllllllll iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttt -"

"Besides! Ahahahaha, you _should_ stack stuff like this!" Lotte grabbed her NightFall book and switched it with the muffin on Akko's head.

"- ttttttttttttoooooooooooo Dddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaannnnnnnnnaaaaaaa iiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn tttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmeeeeeeeee?!"

The girls at the tabled laughed as they watched Akko's face while she tried to speak. Her face slowly transitioning from one ridiculous position to another with each word.

"I bet I can balance the most things on Akko!" Amanda laughed, grabbing some fries while she leaned across the table.

The rest of the girls grabbed various items and started trying to balance them on Akko as she attempted to stand up in slow-mo.

Despite moving at a snail's pace Akko could still think at a relatively normal speed. _Shit I'm going to be so late! I won't be able to surprise Diana now! Wait I bet Diana would know how to fix this!_ Motivated to get to Diana so she could undo this _curse_ , Akko **very** slowly turned away from the table.

She ignored her friends continued attempts at balancing food on her and started towards the door as fast as her body could manage, which wasn't very fast. As she stood, some of the more precariously balance items fell off of her, much to the other witches' disappointment.

"Awww Akko don't be like that. I was about to win!" Amanda cried, watching her french fry tower collapse.

The others watched on in amusement as Akko commenced possibly the greatest slow motion running scene anyone had ever witnessed. With an apple tart on her shoulder and Lotte's NightFall book still on her head Akko set off for the classroom she knew Diana would be in.

Despite the looks many of the other students in the halls gave her, they all chalked it up to another one of Akko's antics and ignored her.

After what seemed like hours, and maybe it had been, Akko made it to Professor Lukic's classroom. Diana was sitting at a table writing in a massive book while surrounded by jars and piles of various ingredients. Hearing Akko's slow approach she looked up. Alarmed by the strange way Akko was acting she quickly stood. "Akko! What's wrong? I wasn't expecting you."

Knowing she needed to keep her words short so they wouldn't be standing there for another hour, Akko debated the best way to convey her problem. "Hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeelllllllllpppppppp,,,,, Ssssssuuuuuuuccccccyyyyyyy pppppppoooooottttttiiiiiiiooooooonnnnnn."

Understanding the gist of the situation Diana strode over to the incapacitated girl, looking her over with concern. "One of Sucy's potions caused this? Alright, I think I know what this could be. Do I look like I am moving quickly and you are normal speed or is it the other way around and am I moving at a normal speed while you move slowly?"

"Yyyyyyyooooooouuuuuuuu'''''''rrrrrrrreeeeeee nnnnnooooooorrrrrrrmmmmmaaaaaallllll"

"Alright one more question, are you freezing and unfreezing or moving in slow motion?"

"Sssssssssllllllllllllooooooooooooowwwwwww"

"Okay this should be the correct spell then," Diana said as she pulled out her wand, pointing it at Akko. "Normalis Celeritatem!" A flash of light surrounded Akko and she rose slightly off the ground.

The light faded and Akko collapsed as the effects of the potion abruptly ended, the apple tart and book clattering to the ground around her.

"Diana! I'm not slow anymore! Ahhh thank you!" Akko yelled as she unsteadily got to her feet, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Of course Akko. Are you sure you are feeling alright? A potion such as the one you took can leave the recipient feeling drained." Diana inspected Akko worriedly, searching for any signs of injury.

"Yeah I'm fine now, thanks to you!" Akko gave her a huge grin. It felt so good to be able to move around again. She was glad Diana had known the spell to end the effects early. She didn't think she could stand one more second like that.

"Regardless, you should sit down, come over here." Diana led her over to where she had be working. Diana moved a few jars filled with what Akko thought looked like dragon teeth and frog eyeballs from the chair next to her so Akko could sit.

Akko looked around at all the jars on the table filled with strange items. "Shoot my surprise is ruined now."

"Surprise?" Diana asked, still looking at her friend with concern, not completely satisfied that Akko was fine.

"Yeah, I was going to get here early so I could finish before you got here. I know you're still swamped with tasks the Professors give you and I couldn't think of a different way to help."

"Oh akko, that's very kind of you but you don't have to help with this. You're probably exhausted now and this is rather boring. Professor Lukic asked me to do inventory on her supplies. I've done this quite a few times now. It doesn't usually take me this long but everything is in disarray since the last...incident." Diana said, catching herself before she said the 'last time you blew up the potions room', she didn't want her friend to think the extra work was all her fault.

Akko immediately understood what she had meant and looked away, scratching her cheek. "Eheh…oh yeah." Akko mentally reprimanded herself. What was she doing? She just kept making more work for Diana instead of helping her. Her smile faltered as she thought of how much trouble she seemed to be causing the other girl. "...sorry.. I didn't think about all the trouble I'd cause you by messing up all the time." First she made Diana stop her work to help her end the potion's effect and now it seemed that anytime she had caused an explosion in class Diana was the one who had to clean up after her. She was supposed to be helping her, not giving her more to do!

Diana leaned closer to her friend, ealizing her attempt at preventing Akko from getting upset had failed. She hated when the usually bubbly witch looked so sad. "It's alright Akko, it wasn't your fault. I know you are working so hard, you put so much effort into everything you do." Diana said gently, her voice low as she reached out to brush the bangs away from the distraught witch's eyes. "It's one of the things I admire most about you." She gingerly turned Akko's face towards her. She wanted her to understand how much she meant her words. Akko slowly met Diana's eyes and saw the tender look the other girl was giving her.

 _She admires me….Whoa, have her eyes always been such an intense blue?_ Akko forgot about everything else as she noticed all the different shades that made up her friend's eyes. Neither witch could look away. It was as if a spell had fallen over them and Akko felt like she was falling deeper into the eyes staring back at her. She hadn't realized before but Diana's eyes were a much darker shade of blue along the outer edge. A dark ring surrounding the light teal in the middle. Different colors mixed together in such a complex way that it only gave the illusion of a single color. And were those green flecks she saw? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out. Diana's eyes were so calming, and yet they made her heart race. They were familiar but there was also so much in them she hadn't yet discovered.

Akko hadn't noticed how close their faces had gotten. She didn't remember leaning in but she could feel Diana's soft hand still barely grazing her cheek. "You're eyes are so pretty." Akko murmured.

"Oh! Th-thank you Akko." Diana said, the moment ending and she quickly pulled her hand back, blushing at the unexpected compliment.

"Ahaha, yeah.." Akko leaned back and rubbed the back of her head, suddenly feeling really awkward. There had been a very weird feeling in the air and she hoped she hadn't creeped her friend out with the unintentional comment.

Akko quickly looked around for something to distract from how embarrassed she felt. Spotting the jar of dragon teeth Akko grabbed it. "Hey! How do you think they get these Dragon teeth anyway? You think Fafnir just gave up his baby teeth or something? Ahahahah."

Diana cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. Looking over at what Akko was talking about she chuckled. "Oh! Hahaha that would be a funny scene. But no those are from a crocodile, not a dragon." Diana relaxed a bit, happy her friend was back in high spirits.

"Oh, well maybe Fafnir should give us some anyways. He owes us big time after you found out he was lying to the professors!" Akko said adamantly, Diana had looked so cool when she called the dragon out.

Diana laughed at that, "Hahah, asking him for some teeth would certainly be interesting." Turning to the giant book in front of the girls, Diana picked up her quill. "Let's see, 1 jar of crocodile teeth, check. Can you find me a jar of newt tails?"

"Leave it to me!" Akko said, thrilled Diana was letting her help. She jumped up, diving right into the mess to hunt through the piles.

Diana smiled at Akko's adorable enthusiasm. She was glad Akko had stopped by so her work wouldn't be so monotonous. Nothing was ever boring with Akko around.


End file.
